The reAl LiAr: A's story
by Randomdreamz
Summary: Years later after Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily find out all who were on the A team, including the leader, "A" tells their story. Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars. This is nbased on the TV series only not the books! I'm just getting back into writing after a six year break please be patient with me!
1. Prologue

The reAl LiAr: A's story.

Prologue:

What made me do it? What made me betray my friends? Why did I torture them, harass them, Kill, and try to eliminate them once and for all? I did love them, I really did care, or at least the person I once was did. Then I was consumed. Consumed by the lies, deception, games. It consumed me so much I started to forget who I was. Until who I was became just a dust in the wind. Gone. Buried. KILLED. I am A and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Creating four little monsters

When Alison Dilarauntis wanted something, Alison Dilarauntis got it no matter what it took. Whether they were afraid of her or worshiped the ground she walked on, everyone did what she said. Who could really say no to Alison? The blonde curls that whirled from side to side when she walked, those long luscious eye lashes hiding those beautiful and shiny blue eyes, and when she opened her mouth her voice was sweet and pulled you in. In was where you stayed until it was far too late to get yourself out of. Alison knew this fact by herself and she loved every minute of it.

So what exactly did Alison want this time? She wanted puppets. Four hopeless girls that would do anything to be apart of a group. She would mold them to be the way she wanted and they would be her puppets. She would do what she wanted with them and then release them when they were no longer useful. So who would be her first pick?

Spencer Hastings. Spencer caught Alison's eyes because she was extremely determined and competetive. Spencer always had to be the best at everything. Grades, Hockey, her family life, no matter what it was she had to be the best. The problem was that Spencer was NEVER the best, but, the second best. Spencers sister Melissa always beat her at everything and even from afar Alison could see that Spencer would do whatever it took to beat her. That fire intrigued Alison.

Then there was Aria Montgomery. Aria was gorgeous with her tall, slender but curvy body, her shiny, dark, curly hair and enchanting smile. She was extremely creative and a lover of the arts. Aria was what you would call a hypster and could be very rebellious. Alison loved the rebellious side of Aria and knew it was needed because rebellion was something Alsion lived for.

Moving on to Hannah Marin; Alison knew Hannah had potential. Hannah went by the name of Hefty-Hannah because, well, she loved to eat. Alison was going to help her get rid of that problem because Hannah was wasting those gorgeous blond curls and stunning blue eyes. Hannah was very girly and ditzy and Alison loved that about her. She would mold her to be a double of her, and she'd love every minute of it.

Lastly, Alison just HAD to make Emily Fields apart of her team. Who would not want EMily on her team? She was the athlete, with long slim swimmers legs, a fit body, tan skin, and beautiful silky straight hair. Emily wore her heart on her sleeve and tended to be niave but she stood up for what she believed in. Alison loved her passion. Yes this would be the perfect group.

Alison redid her lipstick as she looked into the mirror and smiled at herself.  
"Let the games begin." She said aloud to herself.

OoOoOoOoO

They have been a group for six months now and Alison was defitnetly the QUeen of it all. They all walked down the halls of Rosewood high as if they were the best thing ever made. It was as if they practiced walking together in a room for hours in order to get their hair to move insync as it did. Every person looking at the group wished they were a part of it as much as they hated to admit it.

SPencer with her fantasy designer suits, making dressing elegeant look sexy.  
Hannah was noit only losing weight but she was redeeming her heftyness by rocking designer purses, fantsy heels, and a hot tight skirt.  
Emily making sporty look gorgeous with her white laced tank top and her black tight jeans hugging her hips.  
Aria, the hipster, looking hotter than ever with her feather in her hair followed by a blue streak. She loved to look rebelious.  
Finally, Alison rocked the group walking positioned in her favorite spot, dead center of all the girls. Center of attention with her sparkling and glittery top, dark tight jeans, and amazing heels, she knew she was hott. All five of them were and that was all thanks to Alison.


End file.
